Episode 7480 (1st December 2010)
Plot Deirdre's puzzled by Ken's surly demeanor as he takes Eccles out for a walk. Leanne summons Carla and explains how Ken walked in on her and Nick. Carla acts surprised but reminds Leanne she can only have one man and she must choose. Molly plays along with Tyrone's enthusiasm for their first family Christmas. Leanne avoids Nick at work as she prepares to face Ken. Deirdre's stunned as Ken relates his shocking discovery. Tyrone's delighted when Sally invites him and his family to Christmas dinner. Leanne panics when Peter turns up at The Joinery in a mood. She's relieved when he explains their wedding DJ's double-booked. They ask Lloyd to step in. Owen and Chris start on the Rovers' repairs. Steve gets a call informing him that Jim's in hospital after being set upon by thugs in a pub. Owen offers to drive Steve to see him. While Peter, Simon and Ciaran go to a suit-fitting, Ken resolves to confront Leanne. John turns up at Charlotte's house for tea to find she's invited her parents and told them that he's her fiancé, "Colin". John's appalled. Leanne tries to explain herself to Ken and Deirdre. She tells them that her fling with Nick was a big mistake and tries to convince them that she loves Peter and Simon with all her heart. Ken's furious that she's put him in such a difficult position. Molly angrily instructs Tyrone to tell Sally they won't be spending Christmas at No.4. John feels awkward when Charlotte's dad Alan orders him to treat her well. Leanne begs Ken to give her a second chance to be a good wife to Peter. Deirdre points out that Leanne forgave Peter more than once. Ken agrees to think about it. Steve and Owen visit Jim in hospital. As they are leaving, Owen discreetly whispers to Jim that he must stay away from the Rovers in future. Jim's startled. Her parents gone, Charlotte's thrilled everything went so well. John thinks she's mad. Leanne tells Carla that she's made her decision: it's Peter she loves. Carla tries to persuade her that it's really Nick she wants but Leanne's resolute. Carla's gutted. Cast Regular cast *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley *Dorothy Hoyle - Jean Fergusson *Alan Hoyle - John Woodvine Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Websters' Auto Centre *The Joinery *Roy's Rolls *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Ward *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Dining area, kitchen and hallway Notes *This additional episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. The preceding episode was broadcast directly beforehand at 7.30pm although both episodes had individual opening and end credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken relates his shocking discovery to Deirdre; a desperate Leanne tells Carla about her fling with Nick; and Molly is taken aback when Sally invites the Dobbs' to Christmas dinner. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,210,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns